


旁若无人

by EchoShim



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	旁若无人

真不知道Thor大冷天把自己拽出门看电影是什么操作。Loki面无表情地朝嘴里塞着焦糖爆米花，瞟了一眼刚播了片头就觉得会酸掉牙的爱情片，随后丢给身旁男人一对白眼。金发男人忽略掉对方不满的神情，将温度正好的热巧克力递到他嘴边。  
新宫殿住久了是有点无趣，再加上从来没体验过中庭在这个月末的重大节日，两个人决定来此度个假。当然这对Loki而言只是换了个地方继续吃吃睡睡。漫长的恢复期让人格外懒怠，特别是在冬天，尤其他还是冰霜巨人体质。  
“我看你就是闲的。”  
电影院的灯光早已暗下来，只余荧幕光照亮偌大的空旷。  
Loki压低声音说道，末了还咬了男人耳垂一下。  
Thor抬起胳膊环住他的肩膀，另只手朝他嘴里塞了只泡芙。王后嗜甜的习惯一直都有，且最近有愈演愈烈的迹象，Thor并不想过多约束他，当然这得建立在不影响身体的前提下。  
神祇们仗着身体素质优于常人可以在口腹之欲上放纵一些，双重意义上的。  
电影开演不过五分钟，空镜与转场间零碎的静谧时刻已经被填满了各种不太和谐的声音，低语缠绵水声黏腻。Loki回想起这场放映不过十余人，似乎都是情侣档，各自心照不宣地分散在角落里。他跟Thor自然也是，或者说是plus。弟弟变王后，刺激。  
他转脸看向处于幽暗环境的俊毅侧脸，对方正目不转睛地盯着荧幕。当然如果Thor的手没有在自己大腿上来回摩挲的话，这场认真的戏码会演得更好些。  
剧情渐入佳境，某人作乱的手也终于退去了乖巧的外衣。  
Loki有点后悔自己就算冻得抖若筛糠也不穿秋裤的潇洒做派，那一层薄薄的牛仔料子根本压不住搓捻揉按的触感，此刻自己正满分体会着隔靴搔痒。  
男人在揉硬了掌下之物后伸了两指朝腿根深处抠挖。一早滚上床时他就发现了王后的这处秘密花园，从此如获至宝。情动时淫靡到不行的下身配着一张清冷羞涩的脸，兽欲因此更加喷涌而出。  
Loki捏碎了拈着的一颗爆米花，他有点担心Thor真的会做到底。公共场合男人竟然也想试试，虽然同场的各位都没在看电影，但是真要拉下脸皮为爱鼓掌，邪神又只想摇头。  
在他头脑风暴期间，Thor已经有了质的飞跃。电影配乐声完美掩盖了拉链滑动的声响，他已经实打实地摸进了软肉里。Loki骂了一句脏话，想抓起来两人之间放着的饮料喝两口冷静冷静才发现对方一早转移了纸杯竖起了那条置物架以方便自己作恶。  
“就说让你多喝热水少看黄片。”Loki掐了一把男人的手臂，凑近他耳边奚落道。  
Thor闻言停下了在花穴里耕耘的手指，水痕理所应当地抹到了Loki脸上。  
还没来得及骂人，王后殿下就被塞进来的冰凉激得打了个冷战。  
“Fuck.”  
他这个月都不想再吃冰激凌了。  
Thor偏头看一眼已经丝毫没有美感的圣代，觉得这下似乎能无形中制止几天Loki坐在空调热风口吃雪糕的诡秘行为。毕竟之前对方因为奶油play的事戒了半个月的蛋糕。  
“嘘，小点声儿。”他虚张声势，边提醒对方注意影响，边从座椅上滑下身躯。  
Loki眼睁睁地看着那颗脑袋埋到自己腿间，也心知肚明拦不住发情的某人，只能翻掌朝上凝起一团微弱的亮光。  
星星之火却被Thor按灭，男人阻止了邪神制造结界的举措。  
“你小点声叫。”  
站着说话不腰疼。Loki脑子里只有这句话。当然他现在正跪着腰更不会疼。这个人真是学坏了不少，从最初滚上床时还会亲吻自己因不想呻吟出声咬紧的唇，逐渐地撒着娇让自己在做爱时出声，再到现在非得逼出来淫声浪叫才能步入正题，当真近墨者黑。都怪那个老不正经的——虽然他的哥哥是一千五百岁没错，但论起某方面的阅历还是这一位经验丰富。  
Stark在认真打铁时忽然打了个喷嚏，他满脑袋问号，不知道是谁在骂自己。

Thor抬起邪神下身扒下点那条直筒牛仔裤，不偏不倚正卡在臀上。他有点想哄骗Loki将内裤换成方便些的款式，撩开就干的那种。  
“你休想。”  
男人听到头顶一声咬牙切齿的警告，接着后脑勺的短发被王后殿下狠狠薅了一把。从Loki重生起，两人偶尔会出现一点莫名其妙的心灵感应。这种能知悉彼此心境的新能力在水乳交融时会给欲火加上一把干柴，堪称愉悦之极。  
Thor借着荧幕带来的幽蓝的光，望见那处粉穴在自己的注视下害羞地吞吐着已经半融化的奶油，他凑近伸舌轻轻舔了一下。  
邪神被激得挺直了腰，由此把下身更往对方面前送了几分。他伸掌扣紧了扶手，将压抑的喘息声拆成长长的呼吸吐出。仿佛是在临盆。Loki想到此，恶狠狠地翻了个白眼儿。他在将来真的会经历生不如死的分娩。  
始作俑者正伸手托住邪神的臀肉，边吮吸花穴边揉捏那处丰满。平常Loki衣冠楚楚时倒不觉得，扒干净了往床上一丢便能发现细腰丰臀的香艳景象。他曾放浪地说过一句“你天生就是要被我操的”，结果重温了被变成青蛙的记忆。奈何Loki法力只恢复了些许，不出一分钟自己便退去了幻影，随后就借着惩罚的由头把人浇灌了个彻底。  
他听不到那些水声，在黑暗中触觉越发灵敏。那条舌头温热柔软，分毫不落地吻遍花穴内外，略微粗粝些的舌苔刺激过花蒂带起一股颤栗。Loki头靠在椅背上握拳咬住了食指，他实在怕被旁人听出什么端倪来。  
起初这条窄缝幼嫩得紧，每次插到最里两人都要如释重负地吐一口气。日夜耕耘间，Loki倒是不会痛了，更被开发出敏感的一项优点来。甜腻的冰激凌被舔吃干净后，内里的花液开始逐渐涌出，沾湿了Thor的鼻尖。男人侧脸轻咬了一下白嫩的大腿内侧，留下一个浅浅的红印。他喜欢在对方身上留下深浅不一的吻痕，尤其是那些隐秘处，更无一幸免。  
“哥哥，求求你停下好吗？”  
Loki终于喘匀了气，手指在腿间摸索到兄长的下巴抬起他的脸，掐好了表情撒着娇。  
“Nope.”Thor支起上身按住他后颈，交换了个深吻。  
他气结地偏过脸去，自暴自弃地摔在椅背上，任凭对方将自己两条腿分开搭在前排座椅上。  
“不让我施结界，那你好歹管一下监控。”邪神做了最后的妥协。  
“当然。”  
Loki看到那些红点忽闪一下变成了与之前不同的暗红色才稍微放了点心。丢人范围小一点总是好的。Ok，大概吧。五十步笑百步。  
男人拉开拉链，摸到了干涩硬挺的兄弟，遂伸了三指到对方嘴里，暗示性地压在他舌尖上。Loki舔湿了对方整只手，完全的配合姿态。Thor揉搓一会儿挺立的性器，握住火棍一点点捅进湿热的花穴里。  
前戏不够到位，吞吃进那根巨物还是不免品尝苦楚苦楚。Loki抓住男人肩头的布料，空张着嘴无声地呻吟。随着对方开始晃腰抽动，他终于压抑不住发出了半声喘息。邪神有些委屈地咬紧了下唇，凭什么自己要被蝼蚁们听到叫床声。  
Thor低头去蹭蹭他高挺的鼻尖，忍不住告诉他实情。  
“没事的，结界我一早就施了。”  
“Thor·Odinson！”  
Loki抑制不住地想骂人。雷神现在仗着能力觉醒，床上的小把戏多了去了，可王后平素最要面子。他骗得自己几乎要哭，当真可恶。  
“是，我的王后殿下，您有何吩咐？”  
“闭嘴！啊——”  
Thor开始肆意挺腰冲撞那处湿漉漉的甬道，手从Loki毛衣下摆探进捏住了挺立的乳尖用指腹的薄茧搓弄。  
“想操生完孩子的你，这样这两处都在往外冒水儿。”  
“明明是自己不行，让我到现在都没怀上，还说生完孩子的事。”  
Loki伸指不断揉搓着男人鼓胀的囊袋，言不由衷。他知道对方最听不得这种挑衅，但在外面也不会把自己操得走不了路。  
Thor闻言反笑，他最喜欢弟弟雌穴里被插得满满当当还要嘴硬的模样，俏皮又色情。  
邪神瞧他面色舒缓，以为自己小算盘打得顺溜儿，心情一好也就绞紧了身下软肉，引出男人一段抑制不住的低喘，要命的性感。  
此刻结界的轮廓明显了不少，连带影院音响的声音都被隔离开来。Loki眯起了眼，推测出刚才Thor是做了两层结界，让自己以为暴露在众人之间。  
“看我完全恢复了后怎么治你。”  
“求之不得，你可以多吸一吸我的东西，加快恢复的进程。”  
Thor抱了人反身坐到椅上，他揉捏着那两团雪臀用力揉捏留下红痕。Loki左右晃着腰直到那片短密的耻毛磨在花唇外侧，让它们都沾染上暧昧不明的水渍。  
“舒服吗？”男人抹去他忘情时嘴角的涎液。  
Loki半眯着眼，抓起国王的手指，逐一含在嘴中舔弄。Thor看着他沉迷的模样，有了一点小心思。男人低头一笑，开始宠幸王后身前高束的玉茎。随着前后两处的不断刺激，Loki把控不得先喷溅了浓腻出来。Thor品尝一口掌中的浊液，将剩余温热摸到了他尚有硬度的阴茎上。  
察觉到高潮的濒临时，Thor捞起他肋下，将正在兴头的兄弟从极乐境中生生拔出。Loki因突如其来的空虚睁开了眼。男人拿过自己的外套丢到身前的一小块空地上。他瞬间就明白了对方的意图。Thor看着一脸不情愿却还是乖乖跪到地上的人，心中生出一腔澎湃的爱意。  
Loki跪在男人双腿间，用舌尖口腔取悦即将释放热液的大家伙。Thor真的……太大了，噎得自己要吐。他强忍快要干呕的不适感，尽心伺候对方。本来这种事他也做得不多，倒是哥哥最喜欢用舌头把自己舔弄到高潮，然后操哭红着眼低声哀求的弟弟。浓腻腥气的白浊灌满了嘴。邪神在男人热切的目光之下还是咽进了肚子里。  
Thor将人抱到膝上，不住亲吻他的眼睛嘴唇。Loki掰过他的头，让男人也尝一尝那些难吃的东西。  
“满意了吗？”他声音懒懒的。  
“谢王后宠幸。”Thor亲亲他的额头。

到电影快散场时，Loki眼见男人做了连气味都清理得一干二净的善后工作，就很想学学东方的女妖精们将雷神吸个干净，据魔法为己用。  
“走。”Thor拿过两人外套，低头弯腰牵着他出了放映厅。  
Loki本还在奇怪为何男人要提前离场，在被推进厕所隔间时恍然大悟。  
“怕你说我快，再是你刚才不是说我不行吗？”男人将他反身按在门上，拨下了他两层裤子。  
“哥哥，哥哥，你饶了我！”Loki像是砧板上的鱼，着急地扭动身躯。  
“老实点。”  
Thor看着那两团白花花颤抖的肉，被撩拨得不行。本只想吓他一下，现在却是箭在弦上不得不发。  
九浅一深的频率插得自己舒服。Loki不再挣扎，将脸埋进男人隔在自己与门间的掌中，腮边潮红。他正在兴头，却被灌进耳朵的窃窃私语与意味深远的笑声扯回了三分清醒。  
“你没有……”  
“没有，”Thor咬住他耳垂，“所以小点声儿叫，他们会听到。”  
“赶紧给我弄结界出来。”他回过头，碧绿眸子里满满的怒火。  
Thor无法只得照办，反正瘾已经过了，这波不亏。  
周遭瞬间安静。  
Loki刚松一口气，就被男人抱在身前踹开了隔间门。他被推到了洗手台前，下身的光景一览无余。那根沾满水痕的粗大阴茎就这么轻而易举地没进那张不知餍足的小嘴。  
“宝贝儿真棒，操了这么久还是紧得要命。”Thor纵情地倾吐浪语，看到弟弟偏过头去的羞涩模样更兴奋不少。  
“别得意太早，你就不怕有一天我夹断你。”  
男人闻言把邪神按到了冰凉的大理石台面上，抽出那根肉棍拍打在对方臀丘，清晰的响声萦绕室内。Loki左手托腮慵懒地瞧着镜中眼角泛红的国王，简直万分得意。  
“你舍得吗？”他又插了进去，使力掰开白嫩的臀瓣，试图进得更深。  
“当然不。”  
Loki仰着纤长的脖子，一张清隽的脸红透。Thor抓着他脑后的卷曲黑发，快速鞭打着雌伏在身下的弟弟。  
他还是喜欢下面那张嘴吃掉哥哥的精液。邪神难耐地呻吟出声，身前也抵在冰凉的台面上泄出来一片白浊。  
Thor恋恋不舍地抽出吃饱喝足的兄弟，将其塞回裤子里。他看着渐渐流到弟弟腿根儿的白腻，伸手揩起又抹到了王后脸上。  
“你这些恶趣味。”Loki趴在洗手台上抱怨着。  
“我简直恨不得把你从头到脚都抹上这些。”  
他笑出声来：“那国王陛下可要精尽人亡了。”  
Thor俯身亲吻他后颈又咬上个牙印，随后抽出些纸巾给人细致地擦掉下身黏腻。还是得赶紧回家洗澡才是，他这么想着。  
幽光闪现后，两人衣衫齐整地站在洗手台前。身后放完水的老兄看都不敢看脸色可疑的兄弟俩，匆匆洗过手甩着水就跑出去了。  
“不准有下次了。”王后颁布了旨意。  
“那在家里可以有这种play吗？”  
他想了想：“你先告诉我哪里学来这么多花样的。”  
“Well，”Thor挠挠头，“肯定是那谁。”  
“我亲爱的哥哥现在不仅能自由操控雷电，还有了风暴战斧，还学会用电脑看黄片儿了。”  
“这不都是为了你。”男人试图狡辩。  
Loki剜了他一眼，掏出手机致电刚结束打铁的某花花公子。  
Stark看了眼来电显示，直接关机。  
邪神不意外地将手机丢回口袋，问男人怎么回去。  
“腿不软的话，我们也去买个圣诞树放在客厅怎么样？”  
“你腿才软。”  
他一瘸一拐地走出盥洗室。  
Thor赶忙追上去。  
希望明年可以抱着下一代过节。  
这是雷神的圣诞愿望。  
END


End file.
